halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-47 Ultra-Heavy Assault Platform
The Scarab is a Covenant ground vehicle. Introduction The Scarab is a towering Covenant combat walker, upheld on four long mechanical legs - it is extremely different from the Covenant's other ground-based vehicles, such as the Wraith, Ghost, or Spectre. It is the largest known ground-based vehicle, as well as the most resistant to damage. But, the on board reactors that power the vehicle and plasma supply seem to be extremely flammable when introduced to flame and gasolineGhosts of Onyx, Page 209 Not much is known about the Scarab, other than what it can do in battle. It is commonly thought to be a mining vehicle that is simply very useful as a Covenant Heavy Assault Vehicle, but it's original purpose seems to be as a weapon.Halo:Ghosts of Onyx, Page 206 Background .]] At least three Scarabs are seen in Halo 2 (in Metropolis, Turf, and The Great Journey); they also appeared in the Halo Graphic Novel, the book Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, and will be in Halo Wars. They appear to be major assault platforms, causing mass destruction and chaos in preparation for more ground troops to fight. But, as invincible as they may seem, Scarabs fall relatively easily in Earth's tightly packed and narrow cities. And, like any other vehicle, it can be neutralized from the inside out—kill the crew and it's a giant paperweight. Features Instead of using anti-gravity pods like those seen on the Wraith as propulsion, the Scarab walks about on four massive legs, each about 90 feet long . These legs are surprisingly deft and accurate for their size, and are even able to find holds in narrow places, such as a canyon on Installation 05 or the streets of New Mombasa. These legs can also be used for weapons, anything that gets in its way get impaled by a monstrous pointed leg. Because of the Scarab's size and weight, they are not able to climb tall walls and buildings, and are not skilled at making sharp turns, as evident in the level Metropolis. To defend itself from aerial attacks, the Scarab sports two turrets that shoot large red plasma bolts similar to the Shade or Shielded Plasma Cannon. In Halo 2, they were only seen being used once, in the opening cinematic of Outskirts, but the other Scarab seen later in the game also had them. indicating that the turrets may be part of the role of the second pilot. The Scarab's most deadly weapon, however, is a large, forward-firing green beam of pure plasma. This beam can rip apart armored vehicles such as the Scorpion Tank or Pelican in seconds, and is even able to destroy a heavily fortified, Forerunner-crafted Control Room door. The beam's drawbacks are its inability to move across an area quickly and the very long period of time that it requires to warm up and cool back down. It should also be noted that when the Scarab is firing its cannon, excess plasma drips from the gun. This cannon is also somewhat reminiscent of a larger version of the Gravity Cannon on the Prophets' thrones or the Fuel Rod Guns wielded by Hunters. The Scarab seems to be captained by Ultra Elites, and is piloted by Major Domo Elites. While the Scarab in New Mombasa had two pilots operating it, the one on Delta Halo was operated by three Marines, Sergeant Johnson and two unnamed soldiers , indicating that so many Elites are not necessary. Inside the Scarab, there are also a small group of Ultra Grunts to guard the pilots. On the outer deck of the Scarab can be found any number of Minor or Major Elites, Minor or Major Grunts, and Minor, Major, or Sniper Jackals. Appearances During The Battle of Reach, Spartan-104 describes seeing several large "insect like" excavating machines digging up CASTLE Base. If these were indeed Scarabs, which is currently not specified, they appear to be weaker than other ones, since Fred is able to destroy them using Plasma Mortars from a Wraith tank. When the Covenant first traveled to Earth, led by the Prophet of Regret, they believed the Human homeworld to be sparsely populated, if not abandoned altogether, and so they did not expect to meet an active resistance. One deployed Scarab was encountered and destroyed by the Master Chief during the Battle of New Mombasa. The caption of Turf suggests that there may have been several Scarabs present at on Earth during this battle, and the wreckage of a second Scarab is seen on that level. Another Scarab was on Installation 05 near the Control Room. Though guarded by a large group of Brutes, this Scarab was eventually captured by the Arbiter. It was commandeered by Sergeant Johnson, and used to break into the Control Room of the Halo. Scarabs also appeared in Ghosts of Onyx. Spartan-104 encountered one during his mission in Cuba. Will destroyed it by crashing a fuel truck into it and igniting the combustibles. Kurt also witnessed one arrive on Onyx during the Covenant invasion. This one however seem to act like a first strike vehicle.Ghosts of Onyx Page 306 Scarabs will also apparently make an appearance in Halo Wars, since one is seen in a promotion poster. Weaponry Primary *'(1) Front-Mounted Cannon' **'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, presumably unguided. **'Rate of Fire': 10 second stream; 30 to 40 per second **'Movement of cannon': Through careful examination, one can see that the inside gun part seems to move forward from a cradle as the flaps open up. **'Notes': The projectile emitted from the Scarab's main gun emits a neon-green/bluish glow, indicating extremely high temperature. As the gun fires, white hot liquid pours from the barrel onto the ground. The gun's force is enough to destroy any vehicle smaller than the Scarab in a matter of of a second, and could possibly melt through armor as tough as that of an interstellar war-ship. Secondary *'(2) Mounted Anti-Aircraft Turrets' **'Ammo': Super-Heated Plasma, (similar to Shielded Plasma Cannon) **'Rate of Fire': 400-600 rounds/minute **'Notes': Presumed Computer Controlled, but a close look indicates that it may be manually controlled. Can be shot off with little firepower. Walkthrough Easy To defeat the Scarab's crew on easy difficulty fire at it's crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Throw a couple grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Normal To defeat the Scarab's crew on normal difficulty fire at it's crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Through a four grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals, and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire two or three shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Heroic To defeat the Scarab's crew on heroic difficulty fire at it's crew on the top of the Scarab when they appear with either a Rocket Launcher, Sniper Rifle or Battle Rifle. When you reach the end of the bridge it is recommended you collect a Shotgun, the second weapon is up to you but our user usually has his second weapon be a Rocket Launcher. Through a most grenades at the surviving Grunts, Jackals and Elites to kill some of them and weaken the others shields. Jump onto the Scarab and eliminate surviving Covenant with one of your weapons. When the top deck is clear proceed down to the interior. If you have a Rocket Launcher make sure it is loaded and fire three or four shots to kill the Ultra. You may eliminate the rest of the interior crew how you want. Legendary It’s up to you how you want to end this: the quick way, or the slow but reassuring way. The quick way is to jump down onto the Scarab immediately, rush into the control room, blast all the Covenants in there to hell, and hope you don’t get run down from behind. The slow but reassuring way is to wait for the Scarab to get to the end of the waterway and fill up on rockets at the same time. At the end of the waterway, you can take out all the Covenant that come out, then jump down, go in, and finish off whatever Covenant are still inside. Either way, you win. Keep in mind, once you get inside, to get rid of the Ultra Elite first, toss grenades when needed, and be sure not blow yourself up with the launcher. Defeat the Scarab crew with a Ghost or Warthog WARNING: IF YOU DO THIS YOU WILL KILL MANY ALLIES To kill the Scarab's crew with a ghost find a ghost in the level metropolis and use it to reach the Marine base. Enter through the doors with your vehicle and move up the stairs until you reach Sergeant Banks. Once again follow the stairs up and through the warehouse. Once on the Catwalk carefully move towards the end of where the Scarab will stop moving and Cortana says it can't go any further this way. We have it trapped. I suggest you exit the Ghost and use whatever you can to eliminate the crew topside WITHOUT jumping onto the Scarab. Once all Covenant topside are dead boost onto the Scarab and enter the interior. Once inside shoot and kill the Ultra first. Then deal with the remaining crew as you maneuver through the Scarab's interior. This can also be done with a warthog, but it requires much more maneuvering but feels cooler to just drive through the board in the first one the whole way all the way onto the Scarab. Trivia *The Scarab Gun is a weapon that players can pick up; it can be found on the level Metropolis and Outskirts as seen in a video. It fires the same projectile as the Scarab's main gun. *It is presumed that the Scarab uses an Orbital Drop to reach the battlefield. *On Legendary Mode there is a single Zealot on board as well. The Zealot is presumed to be the commander when playing Legendary. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Vehicles